1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to barbecue utensils, and more particularly to barbecue utensils having a uniquely configured handle and shank which provide the look and feel of a sports implement such as a golf club.
2. Prior Art
Barbecue utensils are well known. Such utensils are normally configured with elongated handles and/or shanks so that the user may manipulate the instrument portion such as a spatula, a barbecue sauce brush and a fork from a distance sufficient to avoid exposure to excessive heat from the barbecue grill itself.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,906,632 invented by Obbenheimer directed to a dual function cooking and barbecuing utensil wherein the shank is extendable for use at a barbecue grill.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,907, Peterson teaches a hot dog barbecue fork having a unique formed wire structure. A formable anatomical handle invented by Camacho is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,698,893 teaching the mixture of five components which amalgamate to form a custom grip for fishing rods and other instruments as well.
Applicant is also aware of the following U.S. Design patents which teach uniquely ornamentally configured barbecue utensils:
Tucker et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 299,997 PA1 Tucker et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 298,792 PA1 Bouilhet U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,096 PA1 Gomez et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 332,554 PA1 Hayden U.S. Pat. No. Des. 273,075
The present invention provides a set of barbecue utensils having uniquely configured shanks and handles to provide the appearance and feel of a sports implement such as a golf club, a tennis racket, a baseball bat handle and the like and in combination with a miniature golf-club bag for decorative carrying and storage of these utensils in the corresponding configuration of shank and handle.